


Coffee, Curry, and Cuddles

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kasumi is Best Girl, Kissing, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Ren and Kasumi Are Both Dorks, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: Ren invites Kasumi over for a date at LeBlanc.Ever since I beat the game, I couldn't get these two out of my mind. There is a severe lack of content for this pairing, so I wrote a cute fic for anyone else who was suffering like me. Enjoy!Spoliers for Persona 5: Royal. If you haven't beat the game, please don't read this. The game is too good to spoil yourself.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 132





	Coffee, Curry, and Cuddles

Ren opens the door at Leblanc as the first snow begins to pepper the ground. His breath is visible against the dark backstreets of Yongen-Jaya and the night sky. His mind briefly flashes to the showdown with Maruki as his palace crumbled around them. He still didn’t know what happened to his former counselor after the fight, and he found himself thinking about it often. 

Thankfully, he had Sumire, his girlfriend, to keep his mind off of the subject. They had only been dating for a month, and they were taking it slow. With Valentine's Day being only two weeks after they started dating, they hadn't had the chance to be very romantic yet. He invited her over tonight for a date, hoping to get a little more intimate with her. Ren smiled as he thought of her, his cheeks warming slightly against the cold air.

“Hey, kid! Close the damn door!” Sojiro growled from behind him. “You’re letting all the warm air out!”

“My bad,” Ren said as he closed the door, the familiar bell jingling. 

Sojiro sighs at the teenager. “Geez,” he rubs the back of his neck before perking his head up. “Oh right, you have your little lady friend coming over tonight, right?” he says with a smirk.

Ren glares at him in return. “Yes, she is.”

“Heh, after the failure that was Valentine’s Day, you’d better make this a good night.”

“We had just started dating. I didn’t know what was appropriate at the time.” 

Sojiro gives an unamused grunt at that. “Well, just don’t screw tonight up. You have to show her how much she means to you.”

Sojiro had given the young man a stern scolding after Sumire went home on Valentine’s Day. He called the night a pitiful display and a disgrace to men, In the following weeks, he tutored Ren on how to be a gentleman so that he may not make the same mistakes again.

Ren’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he digs it out to find a text from Futaba.

Futaba: Yeah, don’t screw it up lover boy :P

Ren looks around the room, tossing his phone on the counter. “Dammit, Futaba! I told you to take down those bugs!” Another text.

Futaba: Never lol

Ren drags a hand down his face, frustrated with his pseudo sister.

Sojiro glares at a random spot on the wall. “Futaba…” The older man learned of the bugs when he discovered that Ren and Futaba were both Phantom Thieves. He told his daughter to take them down, but he knew better than to believe that she actually would.

Ren’s phone buzzes once more.

Futaba: Fiiiineeee

Ren looks as his guardian gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it. You need to focus on preparing for tonight.”

As if on cue, his phone buzzes with a text from Sumire. 

Sumire: I just got on the train to Yongen. See you soon, Senpai!

Sojiro glances down at the phone, then back at Ren. “Alright, I’ll get out of here. Remember what I taught you, and you’ll do great.”

Ren gives the older man a smile. “Coffee is the key to a woman’s heart,” he recites the shop owner’s words.

Sojiro cackles as he grabs his coat and hat. “Damn right it is.” He moves to the door and pulls it open, causing the bell to jingle. “Don’t get too frisky in here. I still need to open tomorrow, and I don’t want the place stinking of horny teenagers.” He laughs as he steps out of his store.

“Sojiro!” Ren yells after the man, his face red with embarrassment. But Sojiro is long gone, the sound of the bell signaling his exit. Sumi and I doing... that… The young man pushes the dirty thoughts out of his mind with a shake of his head. Ren is knocked out of his panic when his phone buzzes.

Futaba: HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE XD

The former leader of the Phantom Thieves breathes out an angry breath, silently vowing to punish the hacker later. His signature Joker smirk crosses his face at the possibilities.

Shrugging off his anger, he begins to set up for Sumire’s arrival. He heads upstairs, the old wooden steps creaking under the pressure. He had about 15 minutes to make sure that everything was perfect, as Sumire didn’t live very far away. He starts by waking up Morgana, who reluctantly agrees to spend the night with Futaba. As he slips out of the attic, he makes Ren promise him some fatty tuna, to which the young man agrees. Next, he quickly spruces up his room, placing a small scented candle on the windowsill and laying out his freshly washed blankets. Lastly, he rushes downstairs to prepare the curry and coffee combo that he spent all year mastering.

The jingle of the bell announces Sumire’s arrival. Ren immediately rushes out from behind the counter to greet her. He stands there for a moment, awestruck by her appearance as he always is. Her hair cascades down her back, fresh snow dotting its crimson lengths, making it sparkle in the light. Ren vividly remembers how his heart skipped a beat when he first saw her with her hair down, despite the tense environment at the time. Her glasses are fogged up with the sudden warmth of the café, making Ren laugh softly at her ensuing struggle to get them off. Joker takes over as he casually walks over and gently takes them off of her face. He offers a smirk as her large, red eyes stare up and him. “Hey, Sumi.”

Sumire’s face immediately turns a dark shade of red as she stammers out her greeting. “He- Hello, Senpai.”

Ren smiles at the nickname. Once they had started dating, the honorific had become a nickname, and Sumire rarely used his name. He didn’t mind though. He loved hearing the normally stuffy word in her cheery voice.

Sumire brushes some leftover snow from her hair. “I’m glad it’s so warm in here. I had to wear my heaviest coat, it was so cold.”

At the mention of her coat, Sojiro’s teachings popped into Ren’s head, and he sprung into action. “Allow me to take that for you,” he said warmly, extending his hand toward her.

“Why thank you, Senpai,” Sumire hums, taking off her bright red coat to reveal a similarly colored sweater that hugs her lithe frame, and a pair of black leggings that showcase her toned legs.

Ren stares for only a moment at her before he moves to hang her coat up on the coat rack. Walking back towards her, Joker returns as he places a hand on the small of her back and guides her to a booth. “Have a seat, I’ll go finish our meal.” He gives her a smile as he moves to the kitchen.

Sumire blushes intensely as her boyfriend walks away. She shrinks down into the booth as a smile creeps onto her face. Ren was her first ever boyfriend, and she still wasn’t used to all of his loving gestures. Frankly, she was jealous of his natural ability to always make her heart melt and her make her mind go blank. But, it was one of the things she loved most about him.  
She had tried several times since they started dating to be more like him. She had tried reaching for his hand during walks through Inokashira Park, tried to cuddle up next to him during movies, and tried to flirt with him. However, every time she saw an opportunity, she got too nervous and backed out. Her blush returns at the memory of Valentine’s Day, when both she and Ren had been terribly awkward all night, neither of them knowing what to do. Ren had initiated all of the romantic gestures after that day. Tonight was going to be different. She had steeled herself on the way here and was prepared to be bolder.

Soon, the savory smell of curry filled the café, and Sumire was yanked out of her thoughts. Ren strided into the main area with two plates of steaming curry balancing on his forearms and a cup of coffee in each hand. She notices that one plate has significantly more curry on it than the other. “For my lovely Violet,” he purrs softly as he sets down the cup of coffee and slides the larger plate off of his arm in one smooth motion.

Sumire could feel her heart skip a beat at both the compliment and the display of skill. She mumbled out a quiet ‘Thank you’ as Ren slid into the seat opposite of her. She stares at him lovingly before turning her attention to the steaming curry. She picks up the fork nestled in the dish and takes a large bite. She hums in delight as the hot rice and curry slide down her throat, spreading warm throughout her body. She takes a small sip of coffee, and the brilliant flavor of spices explode in her mouth. 

She looks up at Ren. “This is amazing, Senpai!” she chirps as she takes another bite.

Ren smiles as he watches her take another bite. “There’s plenty more where that came from, Sumi,” he laughs. He takes a bite of his own creation and has to resist pumping his fist in the air. The flavor profile is exactly right. Flavorful with a dusting of spiciness that is perfectly complemented by the bitter coffee. He looks up to see Sumire devouring her large portion of curry with ease. He laughs silently to himself as he stares at her. The dim light in the café shines on her crimson hair, making it shine a brilliant red. Her eyes sparkle with happiness, her cheeks full of curry. Ren takes satisfaction in knowing that he is the reason for said happiness. God, she’s so gorgeous.

Sumire stops her destruction of her dinner when she notices Ren staring at her. A blush begins to form on her cheeks until she notices that Ren’s glasses have fogged over with steam. She launches into a fit of giggles.

Ren immediately snaps out of his stupor. “What is it?” he asks, a smile on the edges of his lips.

Sumire calms down as tears begin to prick at her eyes. “Hold still.” She leans forward over the table and takes off his glasses, her eyes lingering on his for a few seconds. She sets them down on the table before he can notice her creeping blush. “Your glasses got fogged up, silly. How did you not notice?”

Ren hesitates before answering, his cheeks turning a light pink. “I was distracted by how cute you looked eating all that curry.”

Sumire instantly turns a deep shade of red, but she catches herself before she can spiral. She gives her boyfriend a confident smile. “It was your delicious cooking that got me that way,” she giggles.

The two enjoy the rest of their dinner together while getting to know each other more. While they had learned plenty about each other over the past year, they actually didn’t know much other than basic information.

Sumire ended up going through three whole plates of curry before she decided she was full. She fell back in the booth seat with a satisfied sigh. “Thank you so much, Senpai.” She sits up to look at him. “You mentioned that you have something else to do tonight?”

Ren nods before getting up and gathering the plates. He sets them in the sink and soaks them before heading back to the booth. He extends an arm to his girlfriend, “My lady,” he says with a smile.

Sumire giggles at the gesture before wrapping her arm around his. She leans her head against his shoulder as they make their way upstairs. The first thing Sumire notices is the lack of warmth in Ren’s attic compared to the main café. She finds herself pressing a little closer to him, to which he responds by lightly squeezing her arm in his.

The couch has been moved to sit in front of the TV, and a large blanket is draped over the back of it. Ren leads Sumire to the couch and releases her arm. As she settles into the soft material, Ren walks around the room turning off all of the lights. He plops down next to her and turns on the TV. He grabs the blanket and drapes one end around her shoulders and the other end around himself. He turns to her and she returns his gaze. “I found this movie in a little shop I go to from time to time. I thought you’d like it.”

Sumire tilts her head. “What is it about?”

Ren’s heart skips a beat at the cute gesture. “I believe it’s about a figure skater and her rise to fame.”

Sumire’s eye’s light up. “Figure skating is such an amazing sport! It’s both technical and beautiful- like gymnastics.”

As the movie starts, Ren begins the process of mustering up all of his courage to make a move like Sojiro taught him. He steals a glance at Sumire, who is happily watching the movie, and turns to see what has her so enamored. On screen is a brown haired girl in a shining sky blue leotard, spinning and jumping and gliding across the ice with such elegance it puts his own flashy stunts as Joker to shame. As he becomes increasingly invested in watching the girl’s movements and studying them, he forgets about his lessons.

Sumire, however, has been diligent in mustering up her own courage. The movie has caught her attention, and the girl’s movements are beautiful and she makes note of ones that she can include in her own routine, but she wanted to catch Ren off guard. She glances up at her boyfriend. His gray eyes are laser focused on the screen, his face hard and calculating. Sumire smiles to herself, finding his intense interest adorable. Her smile fades as she focuses on her next move. This is her opportunity. With a quiet and deep breath, she scoots closer to Ren. He doesn’t seem to notice her, and she presses on. Reigning in her emotions, she wiggles underneath his arm. As she settles into place, she rests her head on his shoulder. Ren doesn’t say anything, and neither does she. Her heart pounds in her chest. A moment passes before he drapes the rest of the blanket over them, tightening his grip on her back. Sumire lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. As her heart slows down, she begins to notice the sensations she’s feeling. The blanket traps their combined heat and makes the bitterly cold room bearable. Ren’s body feels warm and sturdy against her, no doubt from extensive battles as a Phantom Thief. His arm wrapped around her back feels like a shield around her, as if nothing can harm her. She snuggles deeper into him and he responds by placing his head on hers.

They watch the rest of the movie in relative silence, content with each other’s presence. Sumire gasps or makes a comment every now and then, and Ren gapes at some of the extravagant moves performed by the skaters, which earns a few giggles from his girlfriend. As the movie nears its end, Sumire feels Ren move for the first time since the movie started. She turns her head to say something, but stops. He is looking directly at her, half of his face bathed in blue light. She freezes, trapped under his steely gaze. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity. She only sees him, the movie muffled by her focus. Without thinking it through, she slowly leans forward. 

The feeling of his lips on hers sends her into a blissful heaven. Every thought that isn’t about him scatters. Her mind turns to mush as the warmth of his mouth spreads throughout her entire body. She can taste the bitter coffee on his lips, and her heart aches for more of him. She slowly snakes her arms around his neck, and she feels him rest his hands on the small of her back. He pulls her closer and she moves onto his lap to straddle his hips. She pulls his head up to deepen the kiss. She can feel his heart pounding against her own, his sturdy grip on her body, and the feel of his lips on hers. Her heart belongs to him. Suddenly, the lack of air catches up to them and they slowly pull apart.

Neither of them say a word. The only noise in the room is the sound of their heavy breaths vying for air. The space between their faces is filled with hot puffs of air, the taste of each other intoxicating. They stare into each other’s eyes, still processing what happened.

Sumire is the first to break the silence. “I love you, Ren.”

For Ren, time seems to stop. Hearing her say his name with the pure love and affection in her voice makes his heart leap. Her gorgeous red eyes are burning with passion, and her long hair falling around her face makes her more beautiful than he ever thought possible. She has stolen his heart completely. “I love you too, Sumire.”

Sumire almost chokes on her breath at hearing him say that. She pulls him in for another passionate kiss, pressing her body firmly against his. Once they split, her mind catches up with her, and she becomes aware of the position she is in. A flush covers her entire face and she is off of Ren’s lap in an instant. She hops embarrassingly in place, not knowing what to say or do.

Ren laughs wholeheartedly and stands up. He grabs her by the shoulders and leads her back over to the couch. He lays down on his back and guides her to lay down next to him. She doesn’t object and snuggles up to him. He presses a kiss to her head and whispers into her hair. “You’re adorable.”  
Sumire makes a whining noise before laughing. “Thank you, Senpai.”

Ren pulls her close, and she nuzzles her head into his neck. “Anything for you, Sumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I anticipated, but I am very pleased with the results. I've been wanting to write this for days now, but I couldn't find the time. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it! Let me know what you think, as it really helps.
> 
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
